Danse avec moi
by Olo et Nat
Summary: "Tu ressembles à une marionnette sans ficelles, grand frère. Ça ne va pas du tout." Maitimo agita maladroitement ses deux bras démesurés. "Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ceci." Le petit Makalaurë rit. "Tu es comme ma harpe quand les cordes sont cassées. Tu sonnes faux. Je vais t'accorder, mon grand frère. Danse avec moi, d'accord ?"


Auteur : Nat. En même temps, un texte sur les Fëanorian, ça a de grandes chances d'être un texte de Nat.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien, rien ne m'appartient.

Warnings : Ce truc est bizarre (oui, c'est une habitude de la maison). Et attention, ce texte contient une interprétation très subjective des personnages. En langage commun : fort risque d'OOC, notamment concernant Maedhros et Maglor. (Et je n'avais absolument _aucune idée_ de quoi mettre en résumé pour ce texte. Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ?)

Notes : Encore une fois, j'utilise les noms en quenya des personnages. Voici les correspondances (plus quelques autres mots) :

-Ammë : Mère

-Atar : Père

-Fëanáro : **Fëanor** (bon, celui-là ça va, c'est facile)

-Filit : petit oiseau

-Maitimo : **Maedhros**

-Makalaurë : **Maglor**

-Russandol : Tête de cuivre (littéralement), surnom donné à Maedhros dans sa jeunesse

-Tyelkormo : **Celegorm**

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

 **Danse avec moi**

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

Du haut de ses quatorze printemps valinoriens et flanqué de ses deux mètres quinze, Maitimo se sentait mal dans sa peau. Il était grand pour son âge, bien trop _grand_. Dix-huit mois plus tôt, avant la naissance de son frère Tyelkormo, le haut de la tête de Maitimo peinait à atteindre le menton de leur mère. A présent, Tyelkormo apprenait à marcher et Maitimo dépassait Nerdanel de deux bonnes têtes. Sa croissance trop rapide, en plus de l'éreinter physiquement, ne laissait ni à ses épaules ni à sa poitrine le loisir de s'élargir et empêchait de même ses muscles de s'épaissir. Il se sentait étriqué, distendu… ridicule. Comme une perche trop longue au sommet de laquelle on aurait fiché une touffe de crins d'un roux outrageux. Ses gestes étaient devenus maladroits, hésitants. Il était fatigué de calculer les hauteurs, de se pencher pour voir les choses, d'évaluer les distances, de prendre garde aux plafonds, de se baisser pour parler avec quiconque, de lutter contre ses propres membres désobéissants. A l'âge où la plupart des garçons commençaient à observer de loin les jeunes et jolies filles, lui les entendait plutôt glousser sur son passage. « Russandol », l'appelaient-elles. Autant l'appeler directement Poil-de-carotte, songea-t-il avec amertume en ramassant le petit chien de bois que Tyelkormo venait de jeter au sol pour la quatrième fois.

Il n'osait pas les corriger en insistant pour qu'on utilise son vrai nom en sa présence. Affirmer s'appeler Maitimo, le « Bien-formé », quand on est un grand échalas maigre comme lui et qu'on se déplace avec toute la grâce et la souplesse d'un manche de balai lui paraissait bien plus insultant que de se faire nommer Russandol. Et cela n'aurait rendu que les autres jeunes elfes plus moqueurs. Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Par un étrange tour du destin, même son nom se moquait de lui.

Pour la cinquième fois, le jouet en bois de Tyelkormo se retrouva au sol. Il roula et disparut sous un établi, au dessus duquel Nerdanel apprenait patiemment à un de ses apprentis comment se servir efficacement d'un burin.

« Waahn ! » Lança Tyelkormo.

Maitimo lui répondit d'un regard morne. Coincé dans sa chaise haute de bébé et incapable d'aller chercher l'objet lui-même, le bambin tendit une main potelée dans la direction que son chien de bois avait empruntée. Son frère aîné secoua la tête.

« Non, Tyelko. Ça suffit.

-Wuuwahn.

-J'ai dit non.

-WUUUWAAHN ! »

Furieux, le poupon se mit à gesticuler en tous sens, frapper des deux mains sur la tablette de sa chaise et pousser des piaillements stridents, réclamant son chien à corps et à cris. Une grande partie des élèves sculpteurs sursautèrent, quelques uns en manquèrent leurs entailles sur leurs blocs de pierres et plusieurs d'entre eux foudroyèrent les deux princes du regard. Sans lever les yeux de son travail et sans lâcher le poignet de son étudiant, Nerdanel intervint.

« Sois gentil, Maitimo chéri… »

Sourire ironique de l'étudiant sculpteur.

« …Ramasse le jouet de ton frère. »

Sentant peut-être qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir gain de cause, le bébé cessa son vacarme. Il fourra son pouce dans sa bouche et regarda fixement son grand frère. Maitimo fronça les sourcils. Le jouet était hors de sa portée, et il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et de se donner en spectacle une fois de plus. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer cela à sa mère -et surtout pas en présence de tous ces elfes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Tyelkormo recommença à s'impatienter et tendit une petite main impérative en direction de l'établi.

« Huuh. Waanh. » Articula-t-il en suçotant son pouce.

Maitimo l'ignora, son attention tournée ailleurs.

« Mais Ammë, il n'arrête pas de le faire tomber, son jouet, fit observer le jeune garçon. Il le fait exprès ! Dois-je le lui rendre à chaque fois qu'il le jette au sol ? S'il le fait dix fois ou plus ?

-Ton père a récemment terminé une étude intéressante à ce sujet. Répondit simplement Nerdanel. Je te fais grâce de l'intégralité de ses recherches, mais sache qu'il semblerait que ce comportement fasse partie intégrante du développement naturel des jeunes enfants et qu'il joue un rôle majeur dans la construction de leur représentation de l'espace. Ne le frustre pas et ramasse ce jouet.

-Huuhuh. Gazouilla le bambin blond. Wuaaahn.

-Makalaurë ne faisait pas ça. Objecta Maitimo, qui s'était découvert une légère tendance à idéaliser son autre frère depuis la naissance de Tyelkormo.

-Bien sûr que si, mon grand, et cela t'irritait déjà à l'époque. Mais il semblerait que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Tu le faisais, toi-même, également. C'est très agaçant, je te l'accorde, mais il faut en passer par là. Alors prends ton mal en patience et rends-lui son jouet, Maitimo, veux-tu ? »

Maitimo soupira et se leva du tabouret sur lequel il s'était installé pour réviser ses leçons. Il se dirigea vers l'établi en faisant bien attention à ne pas se cogner dans les poutres du petit atelier de sa mère, un peu trop bas de plafond pour lui. Il préférait quand elle donnait cours dans l'autre atelier, le grand, qui était immensément haut, mais ce dernier était réservé aux sculptures imposantes et elle travaillait aujourd'hui les bustes. Arrivé près de l'établi, l'adolescent s'arrêta et voulut glisser un dernier regard à sa mère, mais celle-ci se concentrait sur son étudiant. Alors Maitimo se pencha pour essayer d'attraper le chiot de bois. Mais il évalua mal les distances, comme d'habitude. Il se tapa le front contre la tablette de chêne de l'établi, se redressa pour tâter sa future bosse, fit tomber un poinçon dépassant de la surface de travail en l'accrochant au passage avec sa manche, manqua de faire subir le même sort à un bloc de marbre dressé près de ses pieds en se baissant trop vite pour ramasser ledit poinçon, se bloqua une vertèbre, se releva cette fois-ci pour se masser le dos… et enfin s'inclina à nouveau pour chercher à tâtons le jouet de Tyelkormo -lequel prenait un malin plaisir à glisser entre ses doigts malhabiles. L'apprenti que sa mère aidait se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, les autres ricanaient discrètement. Le fait qu'il fut le petit-fils du Haut-roi des Noldor ne pouvait rien contre leur hilarité déchaînée par une situation, Maitimo en convenait malgré lui, ridiculement drôle de leur point de vue.

Enfin, probablement pris de pitié, l'étudiant sculpteur donna à l'aveugle quelques coups de pieds sous l'établi : l'un d'eux, par hasard, heurta le chien sculpté et l'envoya rouler jusqu'à la main tâtonnante de Maitimo. Le garçon se redressa, trop vite et trop haut : sa tête heurta violemment une des poutres soutenant la charpente de l'atelier. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il les chassa d'un clignement de paupières. Nerdanel le considéra un instant avec étonnement, comme si elle découvrait la taille presque indécente de son fils. Puis elle sourit et lui tendit les bras : Maitimo contourna l'établi et se plia en deux pour s'y réfugier, ignorant les plaintes craquantes des os de son dos.

« Vas jouer dehors, mon grand. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, caressant tendrement ses cheveux roux. Tu as assez étudié pour aujourd'hui, et tu t'es bien occupé de Tyelko. Prends un peu de temps pour toi, d'accord ? »

Maitimo se dégagea de son étreinte sans répondre. Il retourna auprès du tout-petit, qui avait réussi à saisir une mèche de ses cheveux d'or pâle et l'examinait avec attention, l'air stupéfait. Son aîné lui piqua un baiser sur le front en déposant le jouet sur la tablette de sa chaise haute. Tyelkormo battit des mains, ravi.

« Huuuaaan ! »

Le bambin attrapa son petit chien et le pressa contre sa joue en une mimique de câlin. Puis il sembla s'apercevoir que son grand frère ne s'était pas assis près de lui à nouveau, mais qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

« Maa-i-mo ? »

L'interpellé se retourna, le temps d'adresser à son cadet un petit geste de la main. Le signe d'au revoir que lui renvoya Tyelkormo de sa menotte potelée eut peine à lui arracher un sourire. Il sortit, tête baissée et épaules voûtées pour ne pas croiser les regards taquins des apprentis sculpteurs, l'impression blessante d'avoir été congédié afin de limiter les dégâts froissant son orgueil malmené. Il fit quelques pas dans la lumière déclinante de cette paisible fin d'après-midi, marchant sans but dans les jardins. Des jardiniers qu'il savait être d'une tête plus petits que lui s'affairaient autour des bosquets de rosiers, et Maitimo s'en fut dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les regards apitoyés que les adultes se sentaient obligés de lui adresser lorsqu'il s'emmêlait les pieds dans les racines, se griffait les bras contre les branches basses ou se cognait la tête dans les arches soutenant les plantes grimpantes. Il aurait aimé entendre son père lui répéter d'un air agacé, comme s'il énonçait une vérité on ne pouvait plus évidente, que sa disproportion et sa maladresse actuelles n'étaient qu'un état passager dû à sa croissance trop rapide, que ses membres s'étofferont dès qu'il aura atteint sa taille définitive, qu'il retrouvera alors un parfait contrôle de son corps et qu'il deviendra le plus bel elfe jamais vu. Mais Fëanáro lui avait interdit l'accès à la forge depuis qu'il avait failli se renverser de l'acier en fusion sur le pied et Maitimo ne se sentait pas le courage d'encourir la colère de son père en bravant l'interdit pour le trouver, fût-ce même pour gagner un peu de réconfort.

Il se réfugia donc le plus loin possible des lieux fréquentés, afin d'éviter toute potentielle rencontre. Il aperçut, seul au fond du jardin, le petit Makalaurë qui avait une fois de plus échappé à sa gouvernante et qui dansait sur une branche d'arbre basse et large, suivant la cadence d'une mélodie audible de lui seul. Tout le monde trouvait Makalaurë étrange, et il l'était certainement, mais Maitimo l'aimait beaucoup. Makalaurë ne le jugeait pas, lui. Il ne se moquait pas. Il vivait dans son monde de danses et de musiques, tel une petite fée fantasque descendue vivre parmi les elfes. Maitimo s'approcha de lui et Makalaurë cessa de pirouetter. Il accueillit son aîné avec un large sourire.

« Regarde grand frère, Filit danse avec moi ! »

Maitimo remarqua alors que son cadet tenait à la main sa poupée préférée -celle qui représentait un célèbre chanteur lyrique vanya. Ou, plus précisément, Makalaurë tenait des tiges de bois croisées reliées par des fils aux membres et à la tête de sa poupée préférée. Le petit garçon releva l'extrémité d'une des tiges de bois et le jouet leva un bras. Puis il redressa l'extrémité d'une autre tige et la poupée leva la jambe opposée. Puis il abaissa et releva les deux l'un après l'autre et Filit sembla se déhancher en rythme. Maitimo esquissa un sourire.

« Il danse bien. Filit est une marionnette, maintenant ? C'est toi qui l'as fabriquée ?

-Non, c'est Atar ! » Clama Makalaurë dans une virevolte enthousiaste qui fit voleter ses cheveux sombres et sa robe bleue.

En dépit de son jeune âge, Makalaurë avait une voix forte, un peu trop peut-être, mais chaude et dorée comme un rayon de Laurelin. Il ne parlait jamais vraiment : les mots roulaient sur sa langue, les intonations ondulaient dans sa bouche, il semblait chanter chacune de ses phrases. La plupart des gens lui demandaient sans cesse de se taire ou, à défaut, de bien vouloir parler _moins fort_. Maitimo, lui, pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter. Son sourire s'élargit un peu, mais celui de Makalaurë laissa la place à une expression attentive.

« Tu ressembles à une marionnette dont on a coupé les ficelles, grand frère. Remarqua-t-il. Ça ne va pas du tout. »

Maitimo haussa une épaule désabusée.

« Non, mon petit oiseau, ça ne va pas du tout. »

Il agita maladroitement ses deux bras démesurés.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ceci. »

Makalaurë pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il écoutait non pas ce que son frère venait de lui dire, mais une toute autre chose que Maitimo ne pouvait pas entendre. Puis il sourit, doucement, un de ses sourires lointains qui mettaient les gens mal à l'aise mais que Maitimo aimait tant –parce que c'était le sourire _de son petit frère_ , et de personne d'autre.

« Tu es comme ma harpe quand bébé Tyelko joue avec. Tu sonnes faux. Toutes tes cordes sont cassées. »

Et Makalaurë rit. Il tournoya sur lui-même, sa main droite décrivant un élégant arc de cercle au dessus de sa longue chevelure noire. Puis il s'accroupit sur sa branche, oscillant un peu d'avant en arrière, son visage mince incliné sur la gauche, ses grands yeux clairs plongés dans ceux de son aîné avec une fixité presque dérangeante.

« Je vais te ré-accorder, mon grand frère. Danse avec moi, d'accord ? »

L'enfant lâcha sa poupée, qui tomba dans l'herbe avec un bruit étouffé. Il tendit sa pâle petite main et frotta doucement le sommet de la tête rousse de Maitimo avant de faire semblant de la tirer vers le haut, comme au bout d'une ficelle. Se prenant au jeu, Maitimo releva la tête et se redressa, ignorant encore une fois les gémissements de protestations de ses vertèbres malmenées. Makalaurë rit de nouveau et réitéra l'opération sur ses poignets droit et gauche. Maitimo suivit docilement les fils invisibles que son cadet avait tendus pour lui. Le rire de Makalaurë tinta à son oreille comme les notes éthérées d'une harpe d'argent.

« Danse avec moi ! » Répéta le plus jeune de sa voix chantante, une force implacable imprégnant ses mots.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et virevolta sur sa branche, suivant cette insaisissable mélodie qui ne se jouait que dans son esprit, inventant des pas insensés, entraînant son aîné dans une chorégraphie curieusement gracieuse. D'abord hésitant, Maitimo prit de l'assurance, se laissant porter par les fils imaginaires de Makalaurë, son corps disproportionné lui obéissant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis de nombreux mois.

Il ne savait pas à quel moment Makalaurë avait commencé à chanter. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il chantait vraiment : les sons qu'il produisait lui étaient inconnus, les syllabes qu'il rapprochait lui semblaient impénétrables, mais l'ensemble restait étrangement harmonieux. C'était ainsi qu'était Makalaurë : étrange et harmonieux.

Les deux frères dansèrent sous les rayons déclinants de Laurelin, riant aux éclats, simplement heureux d'être ensemble et de s'amuser par cette belle soirée. Makalaurë s'arrêta alors que les premiers rayons de Telperion caressaient le ciel, et posa de nouveau sur Maitimo son regard à la fixité troublante.

« Tu sonnes bien mieux, mon grand frère. Tu es bien accordé, maintenant. »

Maitimo se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant : Makalaurë s'exprimait parfois d'une façon particulière, et il n'était pas toujours sûr de la manière dont il devait le comprendre.

« Si tu sonnes faux à nouveau, tu peux revenir me voir. Ajouta le plus jeune, un sérieux étonnant lisible dans ses grands yeux gris. Je ne fais pas toujours ce qu'il faut et je fais souvent des bêtises, c'est vrai. Mais je prendrais soin de toi. C'est une promesse, tu sais. »

Maitimo rit et tendit les bras, Makalaurë s'y jeta avec la confiance aveugle des petits enfants envers leurs aînés.

« Comment pourrais-je sonner faux à nouveau, mon petit oiseau, quand tu prends tant de soin à renouer les fils de cette pauvre marionnette que je suis ? »

Ses doigts longs et fins coururent sur les côtes de son frère, et Makalaurë gloussa. Il se tortilla un peu, cherchant à échapper à ces mains taquines, et cacha son visage dans les boucles cuivrées des cheveux de Maitimo.

Le dernier rayon de Laurelin disparut derrière les arbres alors que leurs rires clairs résonnaient dans le jardin désert.

°0oOo0°

Maedhros gît sur son lit de camp, semblable à un grand pantin désarticulé, son gigantesque corps brisé par des décennies de tortures. Ses yeux sont clos, mais il ne dort pas. Il se concentre sur son pied gauche, la partie de lui qui lui semble la moins douloureuse, uniquement pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il ressent dans le reste de son être. Il ne bouge pas, il y a renoncé depuis les premiers jours suivant son retour parmi les siens : il est trop faible, le moindre mouvement lui cause des souffrances à la limite du tolérable. De plus, ses nerfs abîmés par des années de tortures ne lui permettent pas de contrôler ne serait-ce que les cinq doigts qu'il lui reste. Lorsqu'il a tenté de lever son bras, peu après son retour, sa main gauche s'est mise à trembler violemment, ses muscles ont hurlé et son coude a dérivé bien plus loin qu'il ne le voulait, comme dérapant sur une flaque d'huile. Il ne contrôle plus son corps. Les guérisseurs lui assurent chaque jour que cela s'arrangera avec le temps. L'elfe roux veut bien les croire. Mais il n'a pas retenté l'expérience.

Alors Maedhros gît sur son lit de camp inconfortable, ne bouge pas et se concentre sur son pied gauche, quand Fingon ne vient pas lui tenir compagnie.

Un froissement de tissu et un léger courant d'air frais l'informent que quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans sa tente. Ce n'est pas Fingon : Fingon parle tout le temps, de tout et de rien, de la vie du camp, et Maedhros l'écoute jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de son cousin le conduise dans un sommeil moins hanté que d'ordinaire. Cet autre visiteur, celui qui vient d'entrer, reste silencieux. Maedhros aussi.

Une main attrape une mèche de ce qui reste de sa chevelure rousse, et Maedhros trouve le courage d'ouvrir un œil. Maglor s'est assis près de lui et caresse ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le temps s'écoule au compte-goutte, se traîne avec lenteur dans le silence lourd de la tente. De temps à autre, Maglor fredonne quelques mesures d'une mélodie lente et triste. Ses yeux sont ternes et cernés, ses traits tirés accentuent encore la minceur de son visage. Maedhros referme son œil. Il ne veut pas penser à l'état de son propre visage. Il préfère penser à son pied. Mais Maglor s'est remis à fredonner, et penser à lui est un peu plus simple que de penser à un pied cassé.

Maglor n'est venu le voir qu'une fois. Le deuxième jour. Maedhros aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Mais il l'avait entendu, il l'avait senti. Maglor s'était écroulé en larmes au pied de son lit, ses deux mains serrant si fort celle de son frère qu'il lui faisait mal. Et il avait répété _« je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé »._ Il l'avait répété jusqu'à ce que Maedhros s'endorme, bercé par sa litanie de regrets. Il n'était pas là lorsque Maedhros s'était réveillé, et il ne l'a pas revu depuis. Parfois, Maedhros se demande s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette rencontre. Elle ressemble si peu à Maglor. Celui-ci entame une autre mélodie, plus tourmentée que la première, et Maedhros s'interroge, malgré lui. Quel genre de musique se joue à présent dans l'esprit de son frère ?

Maedhros ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Un long moment s'écoule dans un semblant de silence avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi venir me voir, petit oiseau ? »

Il murmure, et ses mots, choisis avec soin, se confondent presque avec son souffle. Il ne sait pas si Maglor l'a entendu, mais il n'ose pas hausser le ton : il a peur de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de sa voix. Il préfère encore ne pas savoir.

Maglor ne répond pas, et Maedhros n'a pas envie de répéter. Il pense de nouveau à son pied. Puis il sent quelque chose se poser sur son poignet gauche, un contact léger et hésitant. Un œil prestement ouvert lui permet de voir Maglor élever sa main au-dessus de la sienne, semblant tenir un fil invisible. Une autre main, plus petite, un autre fil, plus innocent, lui reviennent brutalement en mémoire. Une musique insolite, un pas de danse insensé sur une branche, en un Age qui n'est plus.

 _« Danse avec moi. »_

Maedhros ne sait pas si la voix est celle de Maglor ou celle d'une petite fée happée par le temps. Mais il y a de la force dans cette voix, vînt-elle de ses souvenirs, et il ne lui oppose aucune résistance. Son poignet suit le mouvement, comme mû par sa volonté propre, et son bras s'élève prudemment. Il ne s'en va pas là où il ne devrait pas aller. Il ne dérape pas. Il ne dérive pas. Sa main tremble un peu, certes, mais Maedhros ouvre tout de même son autre œil sous l'effet de la surprise. Il bouge. Son bras, sa main, une partie de cette marionnette brisée qu'il est devenu lui obéit. A nouveau. Un peu.

Il aurait presque envie de s'extasier sur ce phénomène improbable, si cela ne lui demandait pas tant d'efforts. Et son bras retombe lourdement sur le matelas, l'exercice s'avérant trop difficile pour être tenu dans la durée. Maglor fronce les sourcils.

« Tu sonnes faux, grand frère. » Commente-t-il d'une voix plate.

Depuis quand sa voix ne chante-t-elle plus ?

« Je sais, souffle Maedhros.

-Terriblement faux.

-Je sais, mon petit oiseau. Je sais. »

Un silence. Les yeux de Maedhros se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Les doigts de Maglor retrouvent leur place dans les courtes boucles cuivrées de son aîné.

« Je t'accorderai, mon grand frère. J'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je t'accorderai. Je te le dois. Je te l'ai promis. »

Si Maedhros n'avait pas été si fatigué, si son être n'avait pas été si douloureux, il aurait souri.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

…Voilà, voilà. J'ai un truc avec les histoires pleines de bonheur et de joie de vivre en ce moment, c'est fou.

Bref. Ça faisait un bon moment que ce texte traînait sur ma clé USB (peut-être un an), et je me suis finalement décidée à le retravailler et à le poster. Il ne présente pas l'interprétation habituelle que j'ai de ces personnages, mais je trouvais l'idée intéressante, d'une certaine manière. A vous de me dire si ça tient la route ou pas. :D

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, à la prochaine !


End file.
